Recent years have seen systems constructed in which battery packs installed in a vehicle such as an electric motorcycle, an electric bicycle, or an electrically assisted bicycle are used and then exchanged at a charging device where charged batteries are available.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a rechargeable battery supply system in which, in order to exchange a secondary battery that has been discharged in an electric vehicle, various kinds of information such whether or not supply is possible in a secondary battery supply system, the number of batteries that can be supplied, and the supply price are acquired, and charging facility information is displayed on a display component.